Histoire de Jalousie & Révélation
by HiipLillyHiip
Summary: -Alors c'était bien avec Truman ? -Laisse tomber Derek ! -On est coincé là faut bien s'occupé tu as une meilleure idée ? -Va te faire voir !


Je veux bien avouer que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup, donc pas mis mes fictions à jour et _**je m'en excuse**_. Je vais essayer de m'y remettre, pour l'instant je suis en vacance, donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais vraiment le temps, en tout cas une idée met venu et j'ai voulus vous la faire découvrir, comme à ma grande habitude c'est une _**DASEY**_ ! Et oui, on ne me changera jamais ! ^^

Bisous Bisous.

_**Lilly.**_

_**Titre : **_Histoire de jalousie & Révélation.

_**Résumé : **_-Alors c'était bien avec Truman ? -Laisse tomber Derek ! -On est coincé là faut bien s'occupé tu as une meilleure idée ? -Va te faire voir !

* * *

Casey rentra tard ce soir là, très tard. Elle n'avait pas voulut rentrer après les cours aujourd'hui, elle voulait simplement marcher pour réfléchir. Ce que lui avait dit Truman quand ils étaient coincé dans la bibliothèque la troublait beaucoup. Comment pouvait-il pensée qu'elle aimait plus Derek que lui ? Non mais franchement ! Il doit avoir un sérieux problème. TOUT le monde sait qu'elle DETESTE Derek, ça ne date pas d'hier. Apparemment elle aurait un regard « spéciale » pour Derek et non pour Truman. Et il semblerait que Derek est le même pour elle. Pff ! Aller comprendre les garçons vous ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'avait rien voulut savoir, il était sur de lui et ne la laissait même pas ce défendre. Elle poussa la porte de la maison, sa mère la regarda, Casey avait pensée la prévenir qu'elle rentrerait tard, mais Nora était toujours affoler quand un de ses petits protégés sortaient seul. Nora poussa un soupir de soulagement : Casey allait bien, elle semblait troublé mais elle allait bien. Elle se leva alors et s'approcha de la plus grande de ses filles.

_**-Tu veux parler chérie ? **_Proposa Nora.

_**-Non maman, désolé mais non. **_Répondit Casey.

Elle contourna sa mère et monta les escaliers deux par deux, arriver dans sa chambre elle se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit et enfouis sa tête dans l'oreiller. Le lendemain matin, c'était donc un samedi, elle descendit les escaliers mais la maison semblait vide. Aucun bruit, aucune présence. Elle se rappela alors que George et Nora devait emmener Marti, Lizzie et Edwin à Disneyland, suite à un pari qu'ils avaient perdu. Elle s'assit alors sur une chaise, après avoir été se servir un bol de céréale et commença a manger en lisant un magasine de mode que sa mère lui avait acheter récemment mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouver le temps de lire. Environs une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle entendit des bruits de pas, elle leva la tête et vit Derek, et oui lui n'était pas partit. Il passa a coté d'elle et partit a son tour se servir un bol de céréale. Il s'assit en face de sa demi-sœur et lut son magasine de Hockey qu'il recevait tout les matins. Quand tout d'un cou il eut un sourire en coin, CE célèbre sourire, Casey le vit et eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle rebaissa la tête sur son magasine, faisant semblant de rien n'avoir remarquer et priant pour qu'il ne fasse pas une de ces choses stupide dont il avait l'habitude. Mais au lieu de ça il releva la tête doucement et prononça le nom de Casey, celle-ci releva la tête et regarda Derek.

_**-C'était bien avec Truman ? **_Demanda-t-il.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Casey.

Derek eut l'aire soudainement en colère.

_**-J'ai appris que vous aviez été coincé dans la bibliothèque. **_Informa-t-il.

_**-Oui, c'est exact. **_Répondit Casey, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

_**-Alors je me demandais seulement qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pus faire pendant ce temps, seule dans une bibliothèque. **_Dit-il, les dents serrer.

_**-Rien. **_Répondit Casey en sortant de la pièce.

Elle monta dans la salle de bain mais Derek la suivit, il bloque la porte quand elle allait la refermer, surprise elle sursauta et il entra, fermant la porte dans un claquement violant, la poignet tomba à terre et Casey eut l'aire affoler.

_**-Mais tu es con ! Comment on vas faire pour sortir maintenant ? **_S'écria Casey.

_**-Ba on va attendre que tout le monde rentre. **_Répondit Derek, de manière évidente.

_**-Ils rentrent ce soir. **_Informa Casey.

_**-Oui et ?**_

_**-Et on va mourir de faim !**_

_**-Ta cas manger du dentifrice, je sais pas moi. **_Dit Derek.

Il s'assit par terre contre la baignoire, Casey se résigna à en faire de même et s'assit contre le mur face à Derek.

_**-Alors c'était bien avec Truman ? **_Reprit Derek, mais plus calmement cette fois.

_**-Laisse tomber Derek ! **_S'exclama Casey, blasé.

_**-On est coincé là, faut bien s'occupé, tu as une meilleure idée ? **_

_**-Va te faire voir ! **_S'écria Casey, les larmes aux yeux.

_**-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? **_S'enquit Derek.

_**-Il ma quitter, sa te vas comme réponse ? **_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Parce que ! **_

_**-Casey !**_

_**-A cause de toi !**_

_**-Ba voyons ! Qu'ai-je fais encore ? **_Demanda Derek.

_**-Tout et rien. **_Répondit Casey évasivement.

_**-Ok, tu n'as pas envie d'en parler. **_Constata Derek.

Il laissa tomber, mais pourtant 30 minutes plus tard, il ne tenait plus il voulait une réponse.

_**-Bon Casey dit moi, parce que là je veux savoir ! **_S'exclama brusquement Derek, faisant sursauté Casey.

_**-Il pense que… Enfaîte je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense vraiment, il m'a juste dit ce qu'il croit voir. **_Expliqua Casey, confuse.

_**-Et que croit-il voir ? **_S'enquit Derek.

_**-Il croit que je te regarde d'une manière spéciale, et que tu as ce même regard ou je ne sais trop quoi… Je ne sais même pas de qu'elle regard il parle. **_Reprit Casey.

Mais pourtant en prononçant ses mots, ça lui sauta aux yeux. Truman pensait qu'elle aimait Derek. Pire ! Qu'elle l'aimait plus que lui ! Oh mon dieu ! Et si s'était vrai ? Non impossible. Elle ne pourrait pas aimer Derek voyons, c'est son demi-frère. Pourtant quand elle releva ses yeux dans ceux de Derek, elle vit qu'il était en grand combat intérieure. Il avait prit les paroles de Casey de la même façon que si elle l'avait gifler.

_**-Et tu crois qu'il a raison ? **_Murmura Derek, les yeux dans le vide.

_**-Non ! Enfin… Je ne sais pas… Je sais plus Derek, je ne comprend plus rien. **_Bafouilla Casey.

_**-Tu sais bien de qu'elle regard il parle hein ? **_Comprit Derek.

_**-Oui… **_Bredouilla-t-elle.

_**-Il pense que tu m'aime.**_

_**-Oui…**_

_**-Et que je t'aime.**_

_**-Oui…**_

_**-Et est-ce que tu m'aime ?**_

_**-…**_

Casey arrêta tout mouvement, son cœur eut un raté et une bouffé de chaleur envahit son ventre, avant de se propagé dans tout son corps.

_**-Casey ? Répond ! **_Ordonna Derek.

_**-Je sais plus… **_Murmura Casey les larmes aux yeux.

Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état, il lui demandait une chose simple : Un OUI ou un NON. Mais pourtant Casey avait mal, elle ne comprenait pas d'où cette douleur provenait mais c'était le cas. Elle releva doucement son regard vers celui de Derek. Il avait aucune expression, il était impassible.

_**-Et toi ? **_Demanda Casey.

_**-Et moi quoi ? **_Demanda Derek, revenant sur terre.

_**-Tu m'aime ? **_

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement, avant de déposé son front contre le siens.

_**-Je t'aime. **_Confirma-t-il.

_**-Je t'aime aussi… **_Avoua Casey.

Les lèvres de Derek se posèrent de nouveau sur celle de Casey. A ce moments la seule chose qui contait pour chacun d'eux, c'était de savoir qu'ils s'aimaient. Car après tout n'est-ce pas le plus important ?

* * *

Hey oui ! C'est la fin ^^

J'espère que sa vous a plut, et que ce n'était pas trop court.

C'est la première fois pour moi que je fais un OS, alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais =/

Bisous Bisous.

Lilly.


End file.
